Super Paper Mario: The Novel CANCELED
by legendkid97
Summary: Super Paper Mario... A novel idea!
1. Pre-prologue

Ahem! Today... I'll tell you the story of the lost book of prophecies. This prophetic book was a mysterious tome full of stories of future events. Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away. This...is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love...


	2. Prologue (part 1)

"Wow, sure is peaceful today, eh, Bro?" Luigi said, "Makes a guy feel lucky, having a peaceful day..."

Then Luigi sighed, "It's so peaceful, it's almost a little bit boring. It makes you just want a...KERBLOOEY! Y'know? Some kind of shocking event..."

Mario know the feeling. Then, an idea struck him.

"Why don't we go to the castle?" Mario suggested.

"It has been a while. I'm sure the princess would be happy to see us."

Just them, a frantic voice called out.

"MARIO!" the voice screamed.

Mario and Luigi ran to the source of the shouting.

"What happened, Toad? Why are you so crazy?" Luigi asked.

"It's sh-sh-sh-sh-shocking..." Toad stammered, "M-m-mushroom Castle... Raided! P-Princess P-P-Peach... STOLEN!"

"WHAT?" Luigi said in disbelief, "That's ridiculous! Who in the world would do such a thing?!"

Then, a thought struck Luigi.

"Wait a second... Yeah... I think I've got it!" Luigi exclaimed, "Bro, this must be the work of that guy! That... that bad guy! We'll have to sneak into his castle and rescue Princess Peach! Let's go, Bro!"

"We're counting on you, Mario..." Toad said, then added "Bros."


	3. Prologue (part 2)

When the brothers arrived at Bowser's Castle, the Koopa King was telling his minions

"Hey! Minions! It's time to initiate my awesome plot to invade Mushroom Castle! Today is the day that I make my beloved Princess Peach ALL MINE!" Bowser was saying, "And if that weren't awesome enough, I'll ALSO stomp her little mustache buddies!"

"Hey... Who are those hairy guys in the back? We SHAVE around here, minions!" Bowser added.

Mario and Luigi pushed their way through the crown.

"Mario! ...AND Luigi?! How'd you get in here?" Bowser roared.

"Your front gate was open..." Mario said.

"How many times have I told those idiots?! If you're the last in, LOCK THE GATE!"

"Shut it, Bowser! We know you kidnapped Princess Peach!" Luigi snapped, "Now where is she?"

"What?" Bowser said, "We're only now about to launch our attack..."

"Then who took her?" Luigi asked.

"BLECK! Your princess has been taken...by Count Bleck!" a voice said.

"Who?" Bowser asked.

"By me...Count Bleck! The chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus..."

"I'll tell you who doesn't even make a bit of sense... Count Bleck!" Bowser snapped. "Release Princess Peach, right now! I'm on a schedule over here!"

"Count Bleck says NEVER!" the odd man said, "Count Bleck says NEVER! This princess is integral to fulfilling the prophecies... She will be brought to Castle Bleck and used to destroy all worlds...by Count Bleck!"

"This man deserves ridicule... Weaklings cannot face Count Bleck!" the count cackled.

"Hey, here's a thought: you calm down and free the princess...OR ELSE!" Bowser shouted.

"Bleh heh heh heh... Your princess shall NOT be returned...by Count Bleck. In fact, Bowser, evil king of the Koopas...Count Bleck take you, too!"

Bleck cackled as he opened a portal, which sucked everyone in. That is, everyone except Mario.

"Count Bleck's preperations are now in order! All that remains is for the dimensional void to appear, as foretold in the prophecy..."

Bleck laughed once more as he disappeared.


	4. Prologue (part 3)

"Please! You must wake!" a voice said.  
Mario woke, trying to locate the one who spoke. When he found the speaker, he was surprise to find that it was a butterfly.  
"Finally! My name is Tippi... I am what is known as a Pixl..." the butterfly said, then added, "A sort of fairy... Mario... I came to find you... Don't worry, I'm not an enemy... You met Count Bleck... and he captured a princess and an evil king... right?"  
"Yeah..." Mario said.  
"Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form The Void... We haven't much time... You must come with me... Yes, if your friends are to be saved, you must come..."  
No sooner had she said that before a box appeared around Mario.  
"Let's go," Tippi said.  
Then, Mario and the Pixl disappeared.


	5. Prologue (part 4)

"Oh ho! Well, well, well... Back so soon, Tippi?" a strange man said. "And who might this be? Red shirt. Blue overalls... And a magnificent 'stache! You have truly outdone yourself, Tippi!"  
"He matches the description of the hero in the Light Prognosticus perfectly..." Tippi replied, "And, by the way, his name is Mario."  
"I see... Anyway, I welcome you, Mario!" the odd man said, "This is the town of Flipside! You have come far from the Mushroom Kingdom of your dimension... Then again, Flipside is not technically in any dimension... In fact, it is BETWEEN dimensions! Now then-"  
"Slow down... What's your name?" Mario interjected.  
"I am Merlon, descendant of the Ancients who created this town. I occupy myself with studying musty, ancient texts in order to forestall the end of all worlds. So why don't you-"  
"The end of all worlds?" Mario interrupted, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You want to know about the end of all worlds?" Merlon replied, "So Tippi has not yet told you, I gather... Look up, for the answer hangs above you."  
Upon looking up, Mario noticed something. What was it? A vortex? Or maybe a black hole?  
"Do you see the gathering darkness in the sky?" Merlon asked as Mario gazed at the sky.  
"How could I not?" Mario replied.  
"It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon... Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow," Merlon said, "And in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions... This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus."  
"'A fair and lovely princess... A furious monster king... The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds... And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth The Void,'" Tippi said.  
"The passage Tippi just quoted is from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors. The book also says this: 'The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it...unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of the eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task.' So it is written."  
Upon saying that, Merlon took out a shining heart-shaped object.  
"This is one of the eight Pure Hearts. You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You are the only one who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds!" Merlon explained. "Mario, take this and save all worlds from destruction!"  
"Of course I will!" Mario exclaimed.  
"Excellent! You truly are the hero of the book of legend! My eyes never deceive! Take THIS!"  
The Pure Heart was thrust into Mario's possession!  
"Now, Mario, Your first task awaits. You must take this Pure Heart... You must place it in the Heart Pillar in this town," Merlon said. "Tippi will lead you there. Return to me when you are through with this task!"  
"This way..." Tippi said.  
Upon arriving at the location where the Heart Pillar was, Tippi said, "This is the Heart Pillar... Now, get close and place the Pure Heart.."  
After placing the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar, Mario returned to Merlon on Flipside Tower and saw a large red door.  
"A door has appeared! This dimensional door was made to lead the hero to another Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the seven other Pure Hearts..." Merlon stated, "Tippi. You must use your power to help Mario find this Pure Heart and return here."  
"Of course!" Tippi said.  
"And Mario... I have something to give you that will aid you on your journey."  
And Merlon gave Mario a return pipe.  
"With this, you will be able to return to Flipside from anywhere in the universe! Use it whenever you feel you must return in a hurry. The Light Prognosticus foretells that the hero will meet a "dimension governor". And from him, the hero will learn the dimensional technique... I am almost certain this refers to my friend, the Flip Wizard, Bestovius. So go now through this door, and seek out Bestovius!"  
Tippi turned to Mario and said, "Well, let's get going..."


	6. Prologue INTERLUDE

Meanwhile, Count Bleck was telling his minions about what he had done.

"The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric!" Count Bleck cackled, "Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet demise! Bleck!"

"Wow, that's just super, Count!" a big burly man (if you could call him that) said. "Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds... And then you're gonna build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!"

"Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff... Yesss... A perfect world..." an odd puppet-like creature agreed.

"Sorry I'm late!" another big burly man came running in. "What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?!"

"Mimimimimimimimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?" the replica asked.

Then, becoming a replica of Bleck, the being said, "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

"'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry!" O'Chunks exclaimed. "It's Mimi, innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

"How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper...as Count Bleck!" the real Count Bleck cackled.

The shape-shifter turned into Princess Peach and giggled, "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's MY idea of a perfect world!"

"And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards..." the odd puppet-like being stated.

Then, the shape-shifter took the form of Bowser.

"Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary?" the odd shape-shifter exclaimed. "I mean... Umm... Never mind."

"Well, different strokes for different minions," Count Bleck laughed, "After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen...we must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

No sooner had Bleck said that than his most loyal follower spoke.

"Yeah, about that, just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox. Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activity lately," she said. "Yeah... I'm thinking it's the hero of prophecy. We're gonna need an action plan for this guy..."

"A dimensional interloper! And possibly the hero?! You are sure of this, Nastasia? Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance..."

"Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on 'bout... He yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta!" O'Chunks shouted eagerly, "I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"

"Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck."

"Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm!" O'Chunks exclaimed, "Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'!"

The minion called Dimentio chuckled and said, "Mmm... I do enjoy a good chunking... Well, then... I believe I'll head out as well."

"So, hero... You would defy Count Bleck?" Bleck mused, "Then hurry, for your world's end draws near..."


	7. Chapter 1-1 (INTRO)

Mario was called upon once again to save the world...no small task. Could he prevent Count Bleck from pulling off his sinister plot? Would Mario reunite with Princess Peach? A truly interdimensional adventure was about to begin...


End file.
